


Breath Away From Heaven

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking his kiss with Rodney, Ronon said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" just as he twisted his finger around John's, and holy fuck, that would be hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Away From Heaven

When John woke to his alarm, he discovered that Rodney had turned over in his sleep. His ass was pressed back into John's pelvis, and when John moved, Rodney let out a little sigh and pushed back. John's cock hardened at the touch, and he was tempted to push Rodney over on his stomach and slide into him.

But then he woke up a little more, and remembered where they were. The sound of rain reassured him that they weren't going anywhere for at least a little while. Pushing himself up, he glanced across Rodney to meet Ronon's eyes, glittering dark in the dim light of the room. He smiled and lay back down, wrapping an arm around Rodney so that it brushed up against Ronon's cock, which twitched.

Rodney grumbled without ever actually waking up, and John chuckled softly. Curling in tighter, he nipped at Rodney's ear. "Wake up, Rodney," he said softly.

It took Rodney a moment to react, and when he did it was an irritated brush at his ear, as if John was an annoying bug that Rodney was trying to brush away. "Come on," John wheedled. "Ronon and I have hard-ons we want to use."

"That's not going to work," Ronon said. "I have an idea." He scooted down the bed a few inches, so that he was even with Rodney's mouth. Then without any hesitation, he leaned in and started kissing Rodney, soft and sweet. Following his lead, John bent his own head and kissed Rodney on the shoulder, following it up with a lick that went up his neck.

When he shuddered under John's hands, John lifted his head to grin at Ronon, and then did it again. This time, he got a soft moan. "What?" Rodney said softly, obviously confused, and then, "Oh," as he obviously realized where he was. "Oh, that's nice," he said, tipping his head further to the side to give John access to his neck.

John dragged his hand down Rodney's chest to his cock, which was filling nicely. Giving it one, slow stroke, he enjoyed the sounds that Rodney was making. Releasing his grip, he pulled his hand back so that he was rubbing over Rodney's ass, then down to his leg. Urging Rodney to wrap his leg around Ronon, John took advantage of the way that it opened him up to drag his fingers along Rodney's crack. When he pressed one against Rodney's hole, Rodney broke away from kissing Ronon to gasp.

Rodney was still slick, still wet from the night before, and John's finger slid in easily, making both of them moan. Rodney's hips rocked, taking his finger deeper, and rubbing Ronon's cock against his stomach. Fingering Rodney slowly, John leaned forward to kiss his neck. "Gonna fuck you," he murmured in Rodney's ear.

While Rodney was still relaxed, John decided that he wanted to take it nice and slow this morning. So he pulled out and shifted over to grab the lube. Pouring some on his hand, he slid two fingers back inside Rodney's hole, earning himself another deep, heartfelt moan. Rodney and Ronon were kissing, deep, nasty kisses that made John even harder, but nothing could make him rush this.

One of Ronon's hands slid around Rodney's ass, down his crack, and then one of Ronon's fingers joined his, stretching Rodney's hole even more. Breaking his kiss with Rodney, Ronon said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" just as he twisted his finger around John's, and holy fuck, that would be hot.

"You think he could take both of us?"

"'He' is right here, thank you," Rodney said. "And what the hell are you talking about?"

"You can talk too well. We have to work on that," John said, making sure to nail Rodney's prostate on his next stroke in. Rodney gasped, and then fell silent as his hips rolled. "Yeah, Ronon. He's eager enough, I think. How do you want to do this?"

"Like this," Ronon said, rolling on his back and taking Rodney with him. His finger slid out of Rodney's hole, and John followed suit. Before Rodney could bitch about being empty, Ronon was urging him up on his knees while John held Ronon's cock steady.

Once they had everything lined up right, Rodney sank back with a sigh. "Oh, that's good," he said, but when he started to roll his hips, Ronon stopped him, instead tugging him forward so that Rodney was practically lying on his chest. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Knowing that there was no such thing as too much slick, John added some more to his fingers, and then started the slow process of sliding one finger in alongside Ronon's cock. Rodney groaned and dropped his head forward so that his forehead was resting on Ronon's chest as he inched it in. "Are you going to?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," John said. "You're going to have both of us."

Rodney groaned again, and pressed down into the cradle of Ronon's hips. "I can take another one."

"What's the rush?" John asked even as he started to work a second finger in. Ronon was moving as if he couldn't keep still, hips twitching up and back, over and over again, and John used those tiny movements to work his fingers into the crushing heat of Rodney's body.

He was barely moving, more of a gentle tug against the tightness of the ring of muscle than anything. His other hand rubbed soothing circles on Rodney's back. "Relax, Rodney. All you can do is relax and take it."

Rodney whimpered, his hips giving an abortive roll before he came to a shuddering stop. "You doing okay there, buddy?" John asked.

"So full," Rodney said, his voice a harsh whisper. "I want - "

"You want what, Rodney? Just tell me and I'll give it to you."

"I want," Rodney paused again to take a panting breath. "I want to come with you both inside of me."

John had to clutch at his cock to keep from exploding at Rodney's words. He'd know that that was where they were heading, but to have Rodney ask for it like that, like he couldn't bear not to be fucked by both of them, made John want to come.

"He's as ready as he's going to get, Sheppard," Ronon growled.

Nodding, John shifted around till he was straddling Ronon's legs. Pushing Rodney a little more firmly forward, he slid his fingers free, and lined up his cock next to Ronon's. "Deep breath, Rodney," he said. Rodney nodded, already inhaling, and on the exhale; John started to press in slowly.

John wasn't sure who moaned as he slowly slid into place. Rodney's body had a crushing grip on his dick, and he was pressed against Ronon so intimately it made his breath catch. A glance at Ronon's face over Rodney's shoulder showed a look of deep concentration. If Ronon was anything like John, he was just trying not to come before Rodney.

Slowly, carefully, they both started to move, just a few inches in and out, causing Rodney to cry out. "You okay?" John said, forcing himself to stop.

"Christ, yes," Rodney gasped out. "Don't stop."

That was an easy order to obey, and John started to move again, echoing Ronon, sliding in as he slid out. It didn't take long before Rodney cried out again, this time with recognizable words. "I'm so close."

Ronon worked a hand between him and Rodney, wrapping it around Rodney's cock. "Go on, McKay. We've got you," he said.

Within seconds, Rodney was coming, squeezing John and Rodney even tighter. As he finished coming, he relaxed suddenly, both of them moving much easier. John leaned forward to kiss the back of Rodney's neck. "God, you're so good," he said softly.

Still panting, Rodney nodded in agreement. He was moving slightly, adding a third wave to their motions, and suddenly Ronon grabbed Rodney by the hips, pulling him down forcefully even as his own hips slammed up. Once, twice, three times he slammed in, making John freeze and ride it out, and then he roared as he came. The sensation of wet heat made John cry out as well, his own hands clenching spasmodically on Rodney's shoulders as he let waves of pleasure wash through him.

Slowly, carefully, he pulled out of Rodney, causing him to whimper softly. He and Ronon lifted Rodney up, urging him to lie down on his stomach on the bed, and Ronon slipped off to get a washcloth as John wrapped himself around Rodney, comforting him and bringing him back to the here and now.

As Ronon's gentle hands cleaned Rodney up, John gave him a soft kiss. "You okay?"

"A little sore," was the answer. "But good."

"I'm not surprised you're sore," John said. "You gonna be able to walk?"

Rodney turned his head to glare at him. "You couldn't remind me of the five mile walk _before_ you both had your cocks up my ass?"

"What would be the fun in that?" John asked, exchanging a grin with Ronon.

Turning his face back into the pillow, Rodney grumbled softly as Ronon and John got up and started to move around the room, getting dressed. Then John knelt on the bed next to Rodney, and leaned down to kiss his shoulder. "If you get up and walk now, I'll let you fuck me tonight."

Without any hesitation, Rodney rolled out of the bed, and while he was moving a little gingerly, he managed to get dressed well enough. "Don't imagine that I'm not going to hold you to that."


End file.
